


Real Fear

by flowersforgraves



Category: Dreaming of Sunshine - Silver Queen
Genre: Gen, Performing Arts, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26294569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforgraves/pseuds/flowersforgraves
Summary: Kankurou feels real fear for the first time. Forget the battlefield, he's up on stage with his childhood heroes!
Relationships: Gaara & Kankurou & Temari
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86
Collections: Dreaming of Sunshine Exchange 2020 A





	Real Fear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mouseInk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mouseInk/gifts).



> mouseInk, I hope this works for you! I know it wasn't quite what you prompted, but I hope you enjoy the quiet sibling bonding regardless.

Being on a real stage with real performers is the most terrifying moment of Kankurou’s life.

Facing down a jinchuuriki is one thing. Being emotionally vulnerable is another. He’s been much closer to death than this, but still. He’s scared out of his mind.

As he walks forward, he’s nearly blinded by the lights pointing directly at him. It’s disorienting, and if he wasn’t holding onto his chakra and using it to reinforce his body (and if he’s using a jutsu to make sure his hands aren’t too sweaty, no one has to know) he would probably have retreated by now. His eyes will adjust to the brightness, he knows, but right now he feels extremely vulnerable in the worst way.

A round of applause echoes through the room, and Kankurou swings Karasu down off his shoulders. He’s practiced this for months, rehearsed with the cast, but this feels more final, more real, with an audience in front of them. The Hidden Sand Puppet Corps is the best there is, and Kankurou is very, very afraid.

As his eyes adjust, he sees Gaara and Temari in the front row. Gaara is sitting with his hands folded in his lap, and Temari is leaning back with her fan resting against her chest. Both of his siblings look bored out of their minds.

The performance isn’t the best thing Kankurou’s ever done. But he does it, and after they’re done the other cast members slap him on the back, and he laughs and hugs Karasu and the fear is gone.

Temari rushes him as soon as he leaves the backstage area. “How did your nerd show go, nerd?” She’s smiling with her eyes more than her mouth, and that’s how he knows it’s genuine. “Did you have fun?”

He elbows her in the ribs. “It was fine,” he says nonchalantly, and not like he’s just fulfilled a lifelong dream. “I saw our glorious Kazekage was in the audience tonight,” he adds, turning to face Gaara. “Did you enjoy the performance?”

Gaara’s face stays relatively flat, as always. “You did well, Kankurou,” he says. “You’re pleased?”

“Yeah,” Kankurou admits. “I – thanks for coming.”

Temari elbows him back instead of replying. Gaara nods. “It is important to make public appearances, I think,” he says wryly. “And the Puppet Corps don’t ask for any speeches.”

Kankurou grins, stupid wide and all teeth, and shifts Karasu on his back, just to have something to do with his hands. “So, you coming to tomorrow’s performance too?”


End file.
